


The Bet

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BFFs, Bad Puns, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I love Hunk, Oneshot, hunk is a little shit but in the good way, i just found this funny, keith likes puns, that oh shit moment, the goodest way, they're friends i swear - Freeform, you can pry it out of my cold dead fingers, you cannot deprive me of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: hunk tries to convince lance that keith likes puns... the result is disasterous...this is only rated teen and up bc there is cussing. thats it i just wanted to play it safe.
Kudos: 17





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
> \- i absolutely love the keith/hunk friendship but like they would act like the best friends that have no problem murdering each other...  
> \- lance's pov if that's not clear  
> \- this is my contribution to keithtober  
> \- there is cussing. be warned  
> -ignore typos, as always  
> ok enjoy <3

“Dude, I’m telling you! Keith totally made a pun the other day!” Lance waved his hand dismissively. 

“As if! You’re telling me that mr. emo-mullet-to-cool-for-school made a joke? A pun, no less? I’m sorry buddy, you’re going to have to lighten up on that nunvil, we need you in a good state of mind to pilet your lion!” Hunk made an exasperated sound. Did he really expect Lance to believe him? Hunk was always pulling small practical jokes, so it would take more than that to convince him.

“Fine! But I’m telling you it’s true!”

“And how, exactly, do you plan on proving that?” Lance examined his fingernails. Man, his cuticles really needed a tune up.

“How about a bet? Fifty dollars if I can make Keith say a pun.”

Lance nodded. Why not humor Hunk? Plus, it was a sure way to get fifty dollars richer. Hunk ran down the hallway, probably in a rush to prove the insane claim he made. Keith? Made a pun? No way. As Lance glided down the hallway, he began to think of what he would do with the money. Maybe he could buy Blue that NASA sticker she’d been wanting, and get a new jacket for himself too. 

Several varga later, Lance found himself seated in front of a holographic screen. “Just watch!” Hunk gave him the remote shakily, and seemed like he was going to pass out from excitement. Lance pushed the ‘play’ button. The screen came to life with pictures from a horrible camera angle. Several ticks later, Keith's face was barely visible in the top left corner. Hunk probably strapped a camera on him to video it.

_ “Hey Hunk. You ready to get that balmera crystal?” _

Hunk’s clear voice boomed in the audio, way louder than Keith’s was.  _ “Sure am! Do you think we’ll get to see Shay again? I’ve missed her.” _

Keith’s face curled into a smug smile.  _ “Well, if you like her so much, why don't you bal-marry her?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “But if you think that wouldn’t work out, you can always have a great pluto-nic relationship!”  _ Keith was wiping tears from his eyes now, and could barely get the last pun out. 

The camera was backing up now, jostling and moving with every step.  _ “Maybe we can wait a little on that balmera trip, I need to go do something…”  _ The camera turned around, and Lance could only assume that Hunk had started running.

_ “Hunk, what are you-” _

_ “I got it! Where’s Lance? I need to show him!” _ Hunk’s shouts were overwhelmingly loud.

Not a tick later, Keith shrieked.  _ “You little shit! Were you recording this? Don’t you fucking show that to him!” _

The video stopped, catching the reflection of Keith running behind Hunk in a reflection on the wall. Now Hunk’s breathlessness made sense. He had outrun  _ Keith _ , a feat that was very hard to do. 

“Pay up, McClain. You owe me that fifty dollars, and I just risked my life to get it.”

As the cash exchanged hands, Lance decided to ask a very vital question. “Hunk, how long ago did you record that?”

“Like three dobloshes. Why?”

“Would it be reasonable to assume that Keith is still after you?”

Hunk’s eyes widened in fear. “Shit.” The lounge doors opened with a hiss, revealing a very  _ angry _ Keith Kogane. Hunk seemed to have noticed this around the same time that Lance did. “Holy fucking shit I’M SORRY!” 

“Get back here you quiznaking motherfucker!” They both ran out of the room, the yellow preceding the red. 

Now, Lance may be fifty dollars poorer, but the look on Hunk’s face was worth it. Settling back down into the chair, he pressed the ‘rewind’ button on the remote. Keith Kogane likes puns. Huh. Who knew?


End file.
